You Threw It Away
by Carolyn.Rose-2015
Summary: Miley I'm sorry..." He said as I finished plucking the keys on the piano and sang the last few lyrics. I looked up shocked to see him standing there. I shook my head at him. "Save it... This is all your fault... I trusted you and you just threw it away.
1. Trailer

**Random Story Plot/Trailer I thought of... What do ya think? Should I make it a story?**

* * *

**What happens when a girl's biggest secret arrives at her school**

_The doors to the school opened and three guys walked in. I looked up from my conversation to lock eyes with one of them and my mouth fell open._

_No this can't be happening... He can't be here... How could he do this to me. Selly waved her hand in front of me "Miles you okay?"_

_I nodded my head looking down, She can't know. No one can ever know..._

**And even worse... become her new neighbors**

_I arrived home to see a moving truck in front of the driveway across the street and decide to greet our new neighbors_

_As I stepped into the street **He **emerged from the house catching my eye and smirking at me. _

_I narrowed my eyes at him, spun on my heel and walked towards my house, feeling his gaze on me the whole way._

**Her perfect life is now full of pain...**

_I trudge up the stairs tears running down my face. _

_I can't believe he would do this again._

_I trusted him again... and he threw it away._

**Drama...**

"_What is your problem!"_

_"You are!" I look at him shocked before he continued_

_"You can't just let things happen! you have to try and figure everything out! It's like you're waiting for your problems to go away!"_

_"Because I am!" He smirked at me._

_"Newsflash Babe... They'll never go away..." He said before slamming me against the wall and attacking my lips with his._

**and...Love?**

_"I hate you!"_

_"Good! Now we're on the same page!"_

_"What are you talking about!" I ask confused. He smiled._

_"You hate me... I hate you" I felt my heart crack I didn't really mean it but he sure did._

_"That's right and don't forget it!" I shouted. He chuckled_

_"I won't" He whispered before crashing his lips to mine._

**Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass... It's about learning to dance in the rain**

Starring:

Miley Cyrus as: Herself

Nick Jonas as: Himself

Joe Jonas as: Himself

Selena Gomez as: Herself

Kevin Jonas as: Himself

Danielle Deleasa: Danielle Jonas

In:

**You threw it away**

* * *

**What'cha think? Should I make it a story?**


	2. I Was Great 'Til You Opened The Door

**OMG I had several reviews on just the trailer so I decided to give this a shot. I'm Going to start this as a short story (idk how many chapters) If you like it I'll make it longer... 10 reviews for the next chapter... That's not that many now is it? **

* * *

I scrambled around the house trying to find my converse and texting Selly telling her I'd be late. I ran upstairs and checked my closet for the third time hoping they had magically appeared, they hadn't. I ran into my room and checked under my bed, no such luck. Just as I was about to give up, Shiner came bouncing in my room with one of my converse. I giggled. "Shiner, where's my other shoe! I have to leave!" She just wagged her tail at me and I chuckled. I pulled the shoe away from her and bounded down the stairs towards the kitchen, Shiner at my heels. I opened her treat jar and pulled out a treat as she started jumping up and down. I laughed, "No treat until you get my shoe." She looked at me for a moment before bouncing towards the living room and ran under the couch. After a few minutes she wiggled out with my other she in her mouth. I smiled as I handed her the treat, patted her head and ran out the door to my truck. As I put the key's in the ignition I pulled out my phone.

_Hey Selly I'm on my way - XO Shmilerz_

**K. hurry evr1s here - XO Sel bel**

I smiled and let out a small chuckle as I laid my phone in the coaster next to me and focused on the road. The second I pulled into the driveway, everyone was rushing outside and jumping in my truck. I laughed. "Geez, way to make me feel even more guilty I'm late!" I joked as everyone buckled themselves. Selena looked at me. "Miles there's only three hours left to shop at the mall before they close! We need to hit that sale they're having in Forever 21!" I giggled, it would be just like Selena to be worried about how long we have to shop. "So Miles, You having a blow-out for your birthday?" Lilly asked excitedly, and I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really have a place to have one since they're still working on the West wing of the house for me." Yes you may as well know now. I'm rich, everyone in this town is, and I have a house all to myself...well it isn't really a house it's the West wing of my parent's mansion but it's big enough to be a house for two people.

"Have it at my place." Ashley replied coolly. "I have enough space since my parents bought me my own place for college." I grinned.

"Thanks, Ash! I owe you." Ashley grinned.

"Just let me plan it and we'll call it even" I nodded. Ashley's the best party planner/thrower in our school so I know my party will be rocking. I pulled into the parking space and we all scrambled out of the truck and headed into the mall. Two hours later we all had more bags than we could carry and had decided to just call it a day and go eat. "Hey do you all want to stay at my place tonight? I can give ya'll a ride to school tomorrow?" I said my country twang slipping out again. Knowing if just one said no she'd miss out on a bunch of inside jokes and pranks, they all nodded and I grinned as we headed inside our favorite restaraunt.

***1 Hour Later***

We walked out of the restaraunt laughing hysterically. "Demi I can't believe you gave that dork your number!" Selly said laughing as Demi grinned. She waited until we all calmed down and quit laughing "I didn't... I gave him Jesse's," We all busted out in laughter again. "Did you see the look on his face! I'm pretty sure he was the one who yelled 'YES' in the kitchen a few minutes later" I said between giggles as we jumped into my truck and headed to my house.

We walked into my room and I jumped on my bed. "What should we do?" Ashley asked and everyone got real quiet thinking. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly. I giggled at her antics. "Lils, We're Seniors don't you think that's a little childish?" Demi asked giggli

ng. I shrugged "fine with me!" I said jumping off my bed and onto the floor. Selena playfully rolled her eyes, "You would think that Miles, you're the youngest one here." Ashley giggled. "How are you a senior anyways? Aren't most sixteen- well almost seventeen year olds at our school juniors?" I nodded. "When I moved here, I was a year ahead than everyone in my class so I skipped freshman year." I explained. "oh!" Ashley said "makes sense" I looked at her weirdly.

"Guys!!! Are we gonna play or not!?" Lilly whined making everyone chuckle as we all sat in a circle on the floor. "Who wants to go first?" Lilly asked no one volunteered so Lilly offered.

"Demi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Demi shouted. Lilly thought for a second before grinning evilly.

"Go outside and flash the first guy that drives by" Demi grinned and walked downstairs and outside. We all scrambled to the window waiting for someone to drive by. A few minutes later a truck came by and we saw Demi lift up her shirt. The truck stopped and Demi turned and sprinted inside. We were on the floor laughing when she walked through the door with a red face. "Guys! That was some old man! That's so embarrasing!" we all cracked up again until Demi cut us off. "Ash, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What is you're biggest fear?" Ashley thought for a moment before answering.

"Well I have Arachibutyrophobia" Everyone looked at her "What?" Demi asked. Ashley grinned.

"It's totally dumb but I have a fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of my mouth." We all cracked up as Ashley grinned knowing it was stupid. "Miley Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I said knowing if I picked Dare Ash would make me do something totally humiliating.

"What is the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Moving here. I stated automatically

"Why?" Selly asked me. My smile faltered and I thought quick on my feet.

"I didn't like where I used to live." I stated, Sel looked at me skeptically.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Hey how about I go make us a snack?" I asked and all the girls nodded. Sel saw what I was doing. "I'll go help you," she said. Knowing she'd catch me later I nodded reluctantly. We walked downstairs towards the kitchen. "Miley, What's the real reason why moving here was so great? I mean don't get me wrong I love you but you're always telling me how much you loved Amarillo." Great she remembered that, might as well tell her. "I didn't have a good last few months there." I stated glumly. "Some bad things happened and when I moved here, everything changed. I met you and the girls and started feeling better and I got over everything that had happened in the last few months." I said. Selena looked at me. "What happened Miles?" I looked down trying to choke back tears. "I'm not ready to talk about it." I whispered and Selena nodded. "When you're ready to, just let me know kay?" I nodded and we finished grabbing food and headed upstairs.

* * *

***The Next Morning***

The buzz of my phone woke me up. I looked at the caller ID, unknown. I groaned and hit ignore before rolling over to check the clock. 7:00 we had an hour to get ready and go to school. I picked up a pillow and threw it at Selly. She jumped up and looked around before narrowing her eyes at me playfully before picking the pillow up and chucking it at Demi. This ritual repeated itself until everyone was awake. "If we hurry and get ready I'll stop so we can get doughnuts." I said jumping up and running to my closet. Still feeling a little down from my conversation with Selena the night before I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, converse and my peace sign t-shirt and slipping it on before brushing through my hair and adding just a little bit of make-up. Powder with mascara and a touch of eyeliner, don't really feel like going all out today. I walked over to my bed and picked up my phone, 5 missed calls. I looked to see who called so early, unkown, again. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion before texting Jesse.

_Picking up_ _d-nuts want some?-XOXO Shmilerz_

**Sure Jake wnts sum 2- J-money**

_k see u sk%l-XOXO Shmilerz_

**Yay can't wait ;)**

_J! r u hittin on me?-XOXO Shmilerz_

**Yes... No not rly i just wnt d-nuts-J-money**

_=O luv u too!-XOXO Shmilerz_

**I no evry1 does c u l8r-J-money.**

I giggled and put my phone away as we headed to my truck to get breakfast and meet Jesse and Jake at school. We arrived and walked inside to see Jake and Jesse at a table already. We walked over and I sat down next to Jesse as he threw his arm around be giving me a side hug before swiping the doughnuts from me. "Hey!" I said giggling as he reached in the box to grab one. He took a bite and chewed before talking.

"So my grandpa came over last night and he told me the funniest story!" We all looked at Jesse waiting to hear what he had to say. He took another bite before continuing. "He said he was driving through the neighborhood and as he passed this house a girl standing in the front yard flashed him!" Demi turned beat red and we all started laughing as Jake and Jesse looked at us confused. "Why is that so funny?" Jake asked. "B-B-because that girl *giggle* w-was *giggle* D-D-Demi!" Selena said trying to control her laughter. Jake and Jesse looked at a red-faced Demi before cracking up, by now several people had arrived, some looking at our table longingly. Apparently we were like the second most popular group in school, but we really didn't act like it. Just as we were getting ready to leave for class, the doors to the school opened and three guys walked in, causing a few people to stare. I looked up from my conversation to lock eyes with one of them and my mouth fell open. No this can't be happening... He can't be here... How could he do this to me.

* * *

**Cliff hanger... 10 reviews and I'll tell ya who it is... think ya now u probly do...or probly don't...more than likely u do! :) Review or PM me and tell me who it is! See that button below wanna know how it works?**

**Click it. Type in the little box, press submit and wait... :)**


	3. And You Just Threw It Away

_Just as we were getting ready to leave for class, the doors to the school opened and three guys walked in, causing a few people to stare. I looked up from my conversation to lock eyes with one of them and my mouth fell open. No this can't be happening... He can't be here... How could he do this to me._

* * *

Selena waved her hand in front of my face. "Miley? You okay?" I shook my head before replying "Ya, Let's go!" I said faking a smile. As we walked away I glanced back at the guys, **_he_** was still staring intently at me. He caught my eye and smirked at me as I gave him a glare and headed off to class. I sat in my chair just before the late bell rang and Selena tapped me from behind. I turned around  
"What?" She gave me a skeptic look, "Miles, What's wrong?" I faked a smile. "Nothing!" Selena gave me another look, "Miles... I know your lying..." I looked down at my chair contemplating telling her about **_him. _**"Well, before I mo--" "Good Morning class, Miley please face the front. Thank you!" I turned to face the front of the class shooting Selena an apologetic look as we started listening to the teacher.

*20 Minutes Later"

"So when you take the chemical reaction of Zion it cre--" She was interrupted by the door as someone walked in. Everyone turned to look at the door and I closed my eyes praying it wasn't who I thought it was. "Oh hello, you must be our new student. Feel free to take a seat anywhere." I kept my eyes closed and heard the person walk across the class room before sitting down somewhere. Please don't be next to me, Please don't be next to me, Please don't be ne-- "Hey Miley!" my face feel as I felt everyone turn to stare at us and I heard Selena gasp. I opened my eyes and stared at him for a few minutes wondering why he's even talking to me. Just as I opened my mouth to say something the teacher spoke up. "Miley? Do you two know each other?" I nodded reluctantly. "Good then you can help him get to know the school and find his classes for the rest of the day." I inwardly groaned and put my head on the desk. "So how do you two know each other?" Selena asked and everyones attention turned back to us. "Oh, we used to go to the same school. I lived in Amarillo with her." He said. I could feel him smirking at me and raised my head to glare at him. He smiled a genuine smile and handed me his schedule, "Here, Since you need to show me around might as well check this out." I grabbed it and read his schedule. Great... All the same classes. I nodded and handed it too him. He looked at me confused before turning a facing the front.

*After school*

As the last bell rang I sprinted out the door not wanting to wait for him. I needed to get to the music room before I lost my inspiration. I ran through the door not bothering to shut it, everyone's ready to go home no one's going to hang behind on a Friday, and sat on the stool in front of the piano. I started plucking at the keys finding my key before I let the lyrics flow out of me, pouring all my emotions into that song.

_I remember it like it was yesterday  
__You were standing in the middle of the stage.  
__Your eyes was a shinin' and your smile so innocent  
__As you asked that question you would later regret._

_Fast Forward to a few months later  
Us walking the halls and fillin' them with laughter  
I was blind to the stares we recieved as I told you my problems and you listened_

_(Chorus)  
I thought you'd always be there  
How could I be so naive  
Our friendship was so important to me and I thought you could see  
Instead you just took my trust, and threw it away  
yeah, you just threw it away_

_You came up to me today  
Man she's so amazing is what you say  
I know she's wrong for you but I just smile and walk away_

_I haven't heard or seen you in months  
Are ya doin' okay  
I don't even know why I'm askin'  
When you just threw it away_

_(Chorus)  
I thought you'd always be there  
How could I be so naive  
Our friendship was so important to me and I thought you could see  
Instead you just took my trust, and threw it away  
yeah, you just threw it away_

_Saw you for the first time last Monday  
You gave me a hug and asked me if I was okay  
I shook my head and what I wanted to say_

_I thought you'd always be there  
How could I be so naive  
Our friendship was so important to me and I thought you could see  
Instead I bit my tongue and the last thing you heard as I walked away..._

_**You took my trust and just threw it away**_

_(Chorus)  
I thought you'd always be there  
How could I be so naive  
Our friendship was so important to me and I thought you could see  
Instead you just ftook my trust, and threw it away  
Yeah, you just threw it away_

_Ohhhhh......You threw it away_

_How could you throw it away! _

_Ya' just threw it away_

"Miley, I'm sorry." He said as I finished plucking the keys on the piano and sang the last few lyrics. I looked up at him shocked to see him standing there. I shook my head. "Save it." I replied as I stood up and attempted to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around before my hand could touch the handle of the door. "MILEY! I'm sorry okay! I didn't know what I was doing! I made a mistake and I'm sorry!" I looked away refusing to reply and bit my bottom lip. He put his hand under my chin and jerked my head up so I was looking into his eyes, wait no I was glaring into his eyes. "You think after everything you did to me that you can just waltz back into my life and apologize and think everything is going to be okay? Well IT'S NOT!" I said before yanking my arm from his grasp and waltzing out the door to my truck. I slammed the door closed and started to pull out catching sight of him as he jumped in his mercedes and spun out the parking lot. I turned the music up loud and let my problems go as I drove home. I arrived home to see a moving truck in front of the driveway across the street and decided to greet our new neighbors. As I stepped onto the street he emerged from the house catching my eye and smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, spun on my heel and headed towards the house feeling his gaze on me the whole way. Just as I reached for the handle I felt him gently grab my hand. "Miley, can we please talk about this." I looked at him before quickly looking down. He had that look in his eye that made me melt and I refused to give in to him. I shook my head begging the tears not to fall. "No, we can't. You-you were my best friend! I trusted you with everything and when she came into the picture I didn't matter anymore. I can't go through that again. I'm sorry." I said turning back towards the house as I felt his grip slip from my hand. "Miley! Please!" he begged.

"No, Nick..."

* * *

**Betcha didn't see that one coming! Can I get 5 more reviews?**


	4. Ur Currently gaining back best friend

_"Miley, can we please talk about this." I looked at him before quickly looking down. He had that look in his eye that made me melt and I refused to give in to him. I shook my head begging the tears not to fall. "No, we can't. You-you were my best friend! I trusted you with everything and when she came into the picture I didn't matter anymore. I can't go through that again. I'm sorry." I said turning back towards the house as I felt his grip slip from my hand. "Miley! Please!" he begged. _

_"No, Nick..."_

* * *

***Nick's POV***

"No, Nick..." She said opening the door and entering her house. As she turned to shut the door I stuck my foot out to stop her. She glared up at me before turning her back against the door pushing the door as hard as she could. I calmly took my hands and pushed against the door until it was open enough for me to wiggle in, and as I did Miley slammed the door shut with a smile of triumph. That quickly faded as she saw me standing in front of her. "Why can't you just leave me alone!" Miley said sitting on the floor sobbing. I felt horrible, I can't stand seeing her cry. I knelt down and pulled her into my arms half-expecting her to yank away. She didn't, instead she went competely limp in my arms sobbing her heart out with her head on my chest. I soothingly stroked her hair, which smelled of strawberries, yummy. "Shhh, Mi it's going to be okay, calm down. Just listen to me. Shh..." I said whispering soothing words in her ear hoping she would listen. We sat there for a while before she finally sat up her mascara running down her face. "Nick..." She didn't finish her sentence, but I knew everything I needed to know in the tone she said it.

I looked at her beggingly. "Mi, can you just hear me out? I want you to know why I did what I did." Miley nodded and giggled. "No one's called me Mi in years." She said cracking a small smile. I smiled with her and reached up wiping the mascara off her cheeks before continuing. "Mi, I didn't mean to stop talking to you, it just happened." She opened her mouth to protest but I put a finger on her lips. "I was stupid. I started dating Jordan because I liked you so freaking much it hurt. I thought if you saw me with her you'd realize how you felt, but it got out of hand. I started liking Jordan but not because I was over you...because I knew I could never get over you." I said breathing heavily, that's a lot to say in one breath. Miley looked up at me sadly. "Nick...I...already liked you..." My heart skipped a beat as she said that. "and I was going to tell you that afternoon, but then you told me you were dating Jordan and I just couldn't ruin that, so instead of making you feel guilty, I kept my mouth shut and I suffered. When my dad told me we were moving I was excited. I was getting away from everything that hurt me and starting over." I looked at Miley.

"So you like me?!" Miley looked at me sadly. "No, Nick. When I moved here everything was perfect and I finally felt like my life was turning back around. I got over you and made new friends, skipped a grade in school and became happy again." My heart cracked. She's over me. "Then I walked in and messed that up." I said guiltily. Miley reached out rubbing my arm. "I don't think you messed it up. True I was upset today but that's only because I'm still hurt." I looked down knowing I was the one who hurt her. "I'd like to fix that." I whispered. Miley looked at me for a while before finally speaking.

"I'd like you to fix it Nick but I don't know if you can." She said. I nodded before looking up at her. "Then could we start over? Like from the begginning and I can try to earn your trust back?" Miley nodded and I grinned. "Hey! I'm Nick!" I said jumping up and skipping across the room attempting to recreate the moment we first met. Miley giggled before standing up. "Nick we don't have to start completely over. We can skip the introductions!" I smiled and walked over to her. She grinned and pulled me in for a hug. I took in her scent smiling. Everythings finally starting to feel right again.

***Miley's POV***

I pulled out of the hug and walked to the door opening it. I stepped outside to see Joe walking out the door. "JOEY!!" I yelled running across the street to him. He looked up and grinned catching me as I jumped in his arms giving him the biggest hug ever. "Miley! I missed you!" He said laughing and putting me down and I giggled. "We talked everyday silly!" He grinned. I still missed you. I haven't seen you in forever! you look great!" He said complimenting me. I smiled, "You do too! OMG we have to hang out tonight! Come on!" I said grabbing his hand and leading him inside. Nick smiled at us as we disappeared into my wing of the house.

***3 hours later***

Me and Joe were on my floor laughing at some stupid comment Joe said about Nick and Kevin. "Joe...I...can't..." I didn't even finish my sentence I was laughing so hard. Joe Smiled at me before standing and reaching down to help me up. "We should go eat and see a movie." I grinned. "Yay just like old times! NO SCARY MOVIES!!" I warned and Joe chuckled wrapping an arm around my waist as we left the house.

We arriving at the movie theater and me picking out a cute romantic movie, Joe and I sat in the auditorium. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this?" Joe asked. I giggled. "Cause you love me silly!" He grinned and pulled me into a sideways hug leaving his arm around me as the movie started. We stayed in that position the whole movie. As we arrived home I saw Nick hanging upside down from a tree and giggled. "Really Nick...you know everytime you do this you fall and I have to catch you?" I said standing under him as he scoffed and Joe chuckled. "Mi, I'm 3 years older I'm not going to fa---" He cut off as his legs slipped and he fell, me having to catch him, again, and both of us crashing to the ground. I giggled again "See. Happens everytime" I joked while Joe was cracking up. Nick's face turned red and he grinned sheepishly. "I got distracted." I smiled. "well don't do that again. Hey ya'll wanna stay over at my place tonight?" Nick and Joe nodded. "I'll go tell Kevin so he won't worry." Joe said turning to the house and rushing inside. Nick was staring at me intently. "what?" he smiled softly.

"Wanna know what distracted me?" I shook my head. "Not really." and Nick faked hurt pouting his bottom lip out and looking down. I giggled and and pushed his lip back to normal. "That won't work this time Nicky." I replied and he glared at me evilly when he heard me say Nicky before pinning me to the ground and strattling me. My eyes widened when I saw what he was going to do. "No Nick Do-" I was interrupted by Nick's hands attacking my sides and I started laughing hysterically. "s-s-stop! p-p-please!" "SAY IT!!" Nick said showing no mercy. "NO!" "SAY IT!!"

"FINE!!! IM SORRY NICK!! YOU'RE THE BEST AND HOTTEST GUY EVER!" Nick grinned triumphantly and stopped. "See it wasn't that hard was it?" He asked leaning down really close to my face. My breathing hitched and my heart started pounding in my chest. "no" I whispered as Nick got closer to my face. "Say no if you don't want me to kiss you." he whispered lightly as his forehead leaned against mine. I lost all logical thoughts I knew I shouldn't but... My eyes started drifting closed as his lips hovered over mine. He hesitated as if waiting for permission and I leaned up slightly. Our lips lightly brushed each others and Nick leaned in more to get closer, "GUYS KEVIN SAID YES!" Joe screamed as he ran outside and Nick sat up. Joe walked outside and eyes us suspiciously. "Guys what's going on?" he asked pointing to Nick who was still straddling me. He stuttered and I jumped in quick. "Joey!!! HELP!! He attacked me with his tickle technique and won't let me go!" I said nudging Nick who snapped out of it and grinned evilly playing along. Joe rolled his eyes. "Nick grow up, come on let's go." and I giggled as Nick stood up awkwardly and held his hand out to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up before whispering in my ear, "He's telling _me_ to grow up?" He dropped my hand as we stared walking and I frowned before grabbing it and intertwining our fingers. "What you're afraid of holding hands with me? You're ex/currently gaining back best friend?" I asked and he grinned as we approached Joe and I intertwined my fingers with his too as we walked to my house.

* * *

**Alright this is where you guys come in... Do u want this to be a MOE or NILEY??? Hi (I originally saw this as Niley but as I started writing I started seeing it become a Moe... So I could go either way really.) Review or PM me with your vote! 7 Reviews for the next one... Sorry this took so long I've been working on some fillers before the drama starts to happen... I might b able to update to quickly b/c I'm starting school activities next week (NOT SCHOOL JUST THE ACTIVITIES!! ) and so plz bear with me. LOVE YA'LL REVIEW!!**

**CLICK**

**THAT**

**LITTLE**

**BUTTON**

**BELOW **

**THIS **

**MESSAGE**

**NOW **

**AND **

**VOTE**

**FOR **

**YOUR **

**FAVORITE! (remember Your single vote could be the winning one for MOE or NILEY!)**

**SO VOTE!**


	5. NEW INFORMATION

**Hey guys.... So I decided to go ahead and make this a NILEY!!! thanks to the voters! :) umm...lost my train of thought....**

**Oh yea go back and re-read the last two chapters cause I changed them to it being Nick and Miley having a past instead of Joe and Miley! :) Thanks to ****izy160**** for suggesting that and to ****jonasluver.1**** for helping me! I'm currently working on the next chapter I've been crazy busy!!!!!!!!! :) keep reading and reviewing!**

**LUV YA'LL**


	6. And We're Back to Square One

***The next day***

I awoke to Joe and Nick laying next to me, with Nick's arm around my waist. I smiled inwardly and gently removed his arm before standing up and walking to my bathroom to shower. Fourty-five minutes later after a hot shower, change of clothes, touch of makeup, and blow drying my hair, I walked out of my room to be greeted by Joe. He smiled down at me before speaking.

"Good morning. I was just heading to the bathroom...so I could...you know...." I giggled as he explained himself and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I make the same thing every weekend. Chocolate chip pancakes. I don't know why I just do, I've been making them every weekend for three years. As I turned to the pantry I saw Nick sitting at the bar. "Want some help?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm making Chocolate Chip Pancakes." I said knowing he would start grabbing ingredients from the refridgerator, and he smiled.

"My favorite," he replied and it all came back to me. _He _was the reason I made these every weekend. I faked a smile and turned around to give him the ingredients from the pantry before grabbing some bowls. Nick started tossing everything in and I grabbed the mixer. After I mixed them I handed Nick the bowl. "I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick." I said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Kay! I'll start cooking the pancakes babe!" Nick yelled just as I was shutting the door. I froze.

***Nick's POV***

I awoke to see myself alone, in the middle of Miley's floor. I sat up and stretched before yawning. Deciding it was a good time to get up I stood and made my way to the bathroom, only to find Joe in there. I headed towards the kitchen passing a mirror along the way. I looked at my hair before running my hands through it and continuing onto the kitchen and sitting on the bar stool behind the bar, seeing Miley turning toward the pantry. "Want some help?" I asked and she nodded before replying.

"I'm making Chocolate Chip Pancakes." I smiled and walked towards the refridgerator.

"My Favorite." I stated trying to make conversation. She smiled, a fake one I might add. and turned to the pantry. I tossed everything in a bowl she handed me and she mixed the ingredients. "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick," She announced as she exited the kitchen.

"Kay! I'll start cooking the pancakes babe!" I yelled. As soon as I said those seven words I froze.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Miley and Nick were standing in the middle of Nick's kitchen, baking chocolate chip pancakes. Even though it was 2:00 in the afternoon, Nick wanted some pancakes and Miley decided she wanted to help him. They pulled out ingredients and started mixing everything together. As they finished Miley started the pan and poured some batter into it. Nick walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "They smell delicious babe." he said and she smiled._

_"Only because we made them together." Miley insisted and Nick grinned his boyish grin. He loved how she always made whatever they did together seem like the most amazing thing in the world. That's why he loved her so much._

_"You're amazing." He said kissing her neck. Miley giggled._

_"I know."  
_

_*********************************************************_

_"Nick, I love you and all...but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." Miley said trying to hold back tears._

_"It's okay babe. I'll wait until you're ready. I promise." Nick said smiling and wiping a tear the fell down her cheek. Miley smiled up at him._

_"Really?" She asked not believing him._

_"Of course" Nick stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"But we're thirteen. How do you know you'll still love me?" Miley asked _

_"Because I know what my heart wants." Nick stated before pulling her into a hug_

_"Then I trust you." Miley replied and Nick smiled a huge smile. This was the first time she ever told him she trusted him, and knowing what he knew about Miley's past, to be trusted by her is a great honor._

_*************************************************************_

_*Three years later*_

_Miley was walking across the campus to tell Nick how she really felt about him. After three years she still felt the same. She had dated a few guys but never felt complete. Her friend Kelsy had made her realize the reason why. None of them are Nick. She had to tell him how she felt. As she approached him Nick attacked her with a hug._

_"Miley! Guess what!?" he asked her excitedly._

_"what?" Miley asked giggling._

_"I'm dating Jordan! I just asked her out!" He exclaimed and Miley's smile faltered._

_"That's great!" she said faking excitement. "Sorry, I know you're excited but I gotta go meet Kelsy." she lied and Nick nodded._

_"kay call ya toight?" he asked as she walked away._

_"Sure sweetie bye!" Miley yelled, and slowed down to hear him say bye and call her babe like he always did._

_"bye Miles!" he shouted._

_...and that's when the tears came pouring down._

_**************************************************_

_Miley arrived home. _

_"Mom?" she yelled and her mom walked out of the kitchen._

_"yes sweetie?" Miley took a breath._

_"I thought about that job you said you and dad wanted to take..."_

_her mom nodded._

_"...and if moving will benefit the family I wanna move, as soon as we can." Miley said as her mom smiled. _

_"Great sweetie. I'll call dad and we'll start packing tonight. Our agent found a marvelous house and you will be able to get you're own wing!" _

_Miley faked a smile before thinking,_

_"I need to leave...get away from him...I trusted him... and he threw it away_

***Miley's POV***

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. Nick was finishing the last pancake and slid it onto a plate. "Mi, I'm sorry about a few minutes ago...it just slipped." Nick explained and I put a hand up to stop him. "It's okay Nick I forgive you...but I think we're trying to be best friends to fast here...I need some time to get to know you again." I stated. "I'm just going to go eat these in my room." I turned and walked to my room.

As I entered I took my plate and dumped the pancakes into the trashcan before running to my bed with tears streaming down my face. I grabbed my phone and texted Selena.

**Hey can u come over... I need u. XOXO- not so schmilerz**

_Of course hun... I'm on my way. Luv u. XOXO- worried bff_

**Luv u 2 XOXO- has amazing bff**

Selena arrived here in record time. I heard Nick and Joe leave shortly after I texted her so they weren't here when she arrived. She rushed into my room and approached me. "Mi-Mi? What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug. I started to tell her the story but broke down as soon as I said Nick. She hugged me and just let me cry it out. After a while I calmed down enough to tell her what had happened. She just listened and nodded her head. When I finished telling her what happened she hugged me once more. "Mi-Mi, it's okay. You're obviously not over him...just calm down...I think maybe you should just do your own thing and if you find a way to hang out with Nick without it getting weird then that's great. Just let it happen on it's own." She advised and I nodded.

"Selly? Let's go do something. I don't want to stay home all day." I said and she smiled.

"We'll call Jake and Jesse. I'm sure they'll wanna hang with us." She said excitedly and I grinned.

"I'll text Joe I'm sure he'll wanna come too." I said pulling out my phone. Twenty minutes later everyone was in my living room sitting on the floor trying to figure out where to go and what to do.

"We could go see a movie and then hang somewhere." Jesse suggested. Everyone liked that idea so we headed to the movies. Jesse walked up to me and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Come on Miles let's go get food!" he said as the others bought tickets. We headed to the snack counter to get food for everyone. Popcorn and me and Joe. Sour patch kids for Joe, of course. Reeses pieces for Selena, nachos for Jake and drinks for everyone.

Somehow we ended up seeing a scary movies, and I HATE scary movies. I'm sure I haven't taken my face out of Jesse's chest the whole time, not that he minded, I know he likes me. I like him too, but I don't want to date him and he knows that. I guess you could say we're friends with benefits. We go to movies and dinner together, we basically date without strings attatched. We can still see other people but we prefer to hang out together. Jesse put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Miles? Do you wanna leave?" He whispered. I shook my head. "No. I don't want to ruin everyone else's fun. I'll stay... I just won't look at the screen." I whispered back. Jesse chuckled and pulled me onto his lap. "It's okay, you can sit here as long as you want." he said.

***Later that Night***

Jesse volunteered to drive me and Joe home. He pulled into the driveway and we all got out of the car, and talked. After a while Joe's curfew passed and he rushed home. Jesse turned me. "I guess I better head out." He said and I smiled sadly, not wanting tonight to end.

"okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked and Jesse nodded before pulling me into a hug. we stood like that for a few minutes and when we pulled away, Jesse rested his hand on my neck and caressed my cheek. "I had fun tonight." He said smiling and I nodded in agreement. We stood there for a minute and then Jesse leaned in and I felt his lips brush mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his around my waist, as he deepened it. I smiled again and pulled away. "well I better go inside now," I said grinning at him. "Don't want you to have to much fun tonight!" I said jokingly and he laughed as he walked over to the drivers side of his car. I waited for him to pull out of the driveway and was out of sight before I walked inside. I walked into my room and smiled. Tonight turned out great. Too bad this won't last.

***No POV***

What Miley didn't know is that across the street staring out his window was Nick. He saw everything. He watched sadly as Jesse leaned down and captured Miley's lips with his. He continued watching until Miley walked inside before he turned and walked to his bed. He laid down and flipped over to look at a picture. Him and Miley before Miley moved and everyrthing happened. I picked it up and cradled it to his chest. That night he went to sleep pretending the picture he held in his arms was Miley.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long guys! for the past 2 weeks i've been dancing for 8 hours a day...then I went out of town with my dance team...then I got my laptop taken away! ugh it's been chaotic... I start school tomorrow so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Keep reading and reviewing! 10 reviews for the next chapter. I know we can do it I had almost that many from my last chapter so I know we can hit 10! :) REVIEW! BTW IF YOU WANT A SNEEK PEEK PM ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!**

**Luv Ya'll**

**Chicka**

**Faith. Hope. Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just letting ya'll know that you need to review if you want the next chapter of this story! I already have it written and I'm waiting for the rest of my reviews to come!**

**Also check out the banner I made for this story!**

w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / cgi/ profile?id= 996868 (remove spaces)

**Review and Let me know what you think of it! :) **


	8. Because you can't let anything go

***Nick's POV***

I awoke the next morning still clutching the picture to my chest tightly. I sat up and gently laid the picture back on my table before heading towards the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and turned on the shower and allowing my water to get hot before stepping inside. I tried to relax as the water hit my head and ran down my back and chest without success. I grabbed the shampoo and massaged it through my hair. As I let the water rinse the shampoo out of my hair I washed my body off. After I finished, I turned the water off and grabbed the towel as I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked back to my room.

I walked inside my room and headed towards my closet to grab some jeans and a shirt. As I passed my window I noticed a car pull into Miley's driveway across the street. I stopped and watched as Jesse got out of the car and walk to the Miley's door. A few minutes later Miley opened the door looking quite surprised. She was still in her pajamas with her hair thrown in a bun. I watched as she excitedly wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and Jesse slide his arms around her waist, resting his hands a little to low on Miley's back than I was comfortable with. Miley pulled away before grabbing Jesse's hand and dragging him inside and shutting her door. I took a deep breath and continued on my journey to my closet and finished getting ready.

After getting dressed I walked downstairs, to see Joe sitting on the couch watching Barney, way to be a man. "Hey, wanna go eat?" I asked and Joe nodded before jumping off the couch. "Sure just give me a few minutes to get ready." he replied walking up the stairs. I sighed and sat on the couch and flipped the channel while waiting for Joe. Twenty minutes later he came downstairs. "Come on. Let's go get chinese!" Joe said running towards the car. I shook my head and followed him

***Two Hours Later***

Joe and I finished eating and were now at the mall walking around. Actually Joe was looking at all the random things in the mall and I was just kinda thinking. "Nick! Dude look! that looks like so much fun!" I looked up to see what Joe was talking about. Sitting in the middle of the mall was a temporary merry-go-round. I looked at Joe then back at the big machine before shaking my head. "Joe really?" Joe shook his head. "I wanna go ride it!" He shouted running excitedly towards the merry-go-round, and causing a few people to stare at me and him weirdly. "Sorry," I apologized to a lady next to me. "He was dropped on his head when he was a baby." I continued before walking towards the attraction to get Joe. As I approached he machine, Joe had already paid and I noticed Miley walking off of it...with Jesse. She saw me and gave me a half smile. "oh hey." I nodded at her before approaching the c-cou-coup- two teens. "How are you?" I asked and Miley shrugged. "Okay I guess." she replied and looked at Jesse, who smiled.

"HEY!! SOMEONE COME RIDE WITH ME PLEASE!!!" Joe yelled. We turned to look at him sitting on a purple pony with eyelashes. I rolled my eyes, Miley giggled and Jesse smiled.

"I'll go" Jesse offered. "Haven't really gotten to know Joe that well yet...not sure if I really want to." He said and I forced a chuckle as he headed towards the merry-go-round. I looked down at Miley who kept her eyes on the floor.

"So...you and Jesse like...like...together now?" I asked. Miley shook her head keeping her focus on the ground.

"No. Why do you ask?" she dared. I hesitated, I couldn't tell her I watched them last night from my window...stalker much?

"Just wondering. You two seem to spend a lot of time together." I said.

"He's a great guy and I like him but I'm kinda li-interested in someone else." She said before widening her eyes and covering her mouth. I smirked.

"Oh really and who's that?" I asked. Miley shook her head and darted away. I sighed and ran after her.

"Miley! Miley!" I cried running after her as she ran outside. I followed her as she entered the alley behind the mall. "MILEY!" I yelled grabbing her wrist and spinning her around.

"WHAT!?" She yelled, catching me off guard.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!" I yelled back and she cringed.

"What else am I supposed to do Nick. I can't get away!" I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She looked at me refusing to answer.

***Miley's POV***

I awoke this morning to the sound of my doorbell. I quickly threw on some sweatpants and darted downstairs. I opened the door to a smiling Jesse. "Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to hand out today?" he asked I smiled and pulled him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around my waist, his hands landing just above my butt. "I'd love to!" I said pulling away and dragging him inside. "Just lemme have some time to get ready kay?" Jesse nodded. "Make yourself comfortable. Watch T.V. Eat food. I don't care. I might be a while." I said as I headed back to my room. I grabbed a towel and darted into the shower.

A while later I entered the room Jesse was in. "I'm ready!" I said and Jesse smiled before standing up and walking over to me. "Great. Wanna go eat and then head to the mall?" he asked as he slid his arm around my waist. "Can we get Pizza?" I asked hopefully and Jesse smiled. "Sure! Let's go."

After we finished eating we headed over to the mall. We didn't really do much just walked around. As we were heading towards Forever 21 something caught my eye. "Jesse! Look! Let's go ride that!" I said excitedly pointing at the merry-go-round ahead of us. I love merry-go-rounds they are so much fun. Jesse looked at the machine skeptically then back at me. "Really?" I nodded and he sighed. "Fine. One time" I giggled happily and grabbed his hand before running towards it. As we were walking off the merry-go-round, someone ran onto the ride excitedly and I looked up to catch Nick's eye. I faked a half smile "Oh hey." I said and he nodded before approaching us. "How are you?" he asked and I shrugged as I looked at Jesse who smiled. From the ride I heard someone yell.

"HEY! SOMEONE COME RIDE WITH ME PLEASE?" I turned to see Joe sitting on a purple horse and giggled.

"I'll go. I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know Joe yet...not sure if I really want to." Jesse joked as he trotted off towards the machine and I suddenly found interest in the floor. "So..." Nick said awkwardly. "A-are you and Jesse like-like a thing?" I shook my head not daring to remove my eyes from the ground.

"Why do you ask?" Nick looked at me for a moment before answering

"Just wondering. You two seem to spend a lot of time together." he said nervously.

"He's a great guy and I like him but I'm kinda li-interested in someone else." I said not realizing it. My eyes widened and my hand clamped over my mouth as Nick smirked

"Oh really and who's that?" he asked flirtatiously. I shook my head and ran towards the door. I heard him chasing after me so I ran outside and to the alley behind the mall.

"Miley! Miley! MILEY!"he yelled grabbing my wrist and whipping me around to face him.

"WHAT!?" I yelled not in the mood to deal with this

DON'T YELL AT ME! I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!" he yelled back at me. I cringed, he's never spoke to me like that before.

"What else am I supposed to do Nick. I can't get away!" I vented and Nick stared at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him refusing to answer.

"UGH!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!" Nick yelled pacing around and pulling at his hair. I glared at him.

"What is your problem?" I asked leaning against the wall as he paced around. He stopped and looked at me

"You are!" I looked at him shocked before he continued. "You can't just let things happen! you have to try and figure everything out! It's like you're waiting for your problems to go away!" he said

"Because I am!" I yelled irritated. He smirked at me.

"Newsflash Babe... They'll never go away..." He said before slamming me against the wall and attacking my lips with his.

* * *

**AN: ?? Hey guys! Yay I got my 10 reveiws and could finally post! whatcha think? intense? stupid? good? bad? lemme know... btw school started last week (dumb) and I don't have lots of time what with homework and drama (stupid people) so I might not be able to get on as much but i still love ya'll! :)**

**10 reviews for next one.**


	9. Now I Wait for a Break in the Silence

_"What is your problem?" I asked leaning against the wall as he paced around. He stopped and looked at me_

_"You are!" I looked at him shocked before he continued. "You can't just let things happen! you have to try and figure everything out! It's like you're waiting for your problems to go away!" he said_

_"Because I am!" I yelled irritated. He smirked at me._

_"Newsflash Babe... They'll never go away..." He said before slamming me against the wall and attacking my lips with his._

* * *

My eyes fluttered closed and I started to wrap my arms around Nick's neck. Then I realized what was happening and my eyes flew open as I shoved Nick off of me. I glared at him before talking, "How dare you think you can do something like that to me!" I half-yelled. Nick opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "WHAT KIND OF Stupid Idiot would do something like that huh? Don't you understand that I have better things to do than be with you all the time! I am so sick of you thinking you can do whatever you want to me whenever you want to do it! and another thing. Your kissing sucked!" I yelled without realizing what I said. I watched as Nick took in everything and his face fell when he realized what I was saying. He looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry Miley, I didn't know you felt that way...I leave you alone now." he said before walking up to me and placing one small sweet kiss to my lips again. He turned and walked away, but not before I saw the tears start rolling down his face. I watched him walk away as I replayed what just happened in my head. As I replayed what I said to him my mouth dropped. I didn't even mean it that way it just came out. I ran out of the alley looking for Nick, but he was already gone. I continued running everywhere I could think of that he'd be. It started raining but I didn't care. All I cared about was finding Nick and apologizing. I started plotting on what I would say to him when I found him as I kept running through the rain, splashing through a puddle as I crossed the street. My hair was soaked and I know my makeup is running down my face, but we'll just blame that on the rain. I rounded the corner unable to run anymore and found an old abandoned store. I walked through the door and that's when I collapsed to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

***Flashbacks***

_These four walls,  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep ___

Didn't take long  
For the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls, came down around us

_**Me and Nick were sitting on the swing in the park just a few days after our break-up. Nick was pushing me and stopped the swing real fast. "Hey babe?" I looked up at him.  
"yea?" I asked and he smiled. "We'll always be best friends right?" he asked and I giggled. "Of course sweetie. Just cause we weren't ready for a serious relationship doesn't mean we won't be friends...I still love you!" I said meaning more than what I knew he was thinking it meant. He smiled before hugging me from behind.**_

_With the words so radical,  
Not what i meant  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

_It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses,  
I've made my peace_

_Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
And these four walls, were not strong enough  
_

**_It had been a month since Nick and I actually had a conversation. Ever since he started dating Jordan he's been MIA. I was currently sitting in my yard when Nick walked up. "Hey Mi!" I looked up at him and gave him a slight nod, not even bothering to smile. Nick's face twisted into confusion. "What's wrong?" I shrugged and rested my head on my knees. Nick knelt down in front of me and gazed into my eyes. "Mi. What's wrong." he asked again more serious. I locked eyes with him searching for that one thing in his eyes that would tell me he still loved me. "Nick. I never see you anymore. Anytime you're with me, Jordan comes and takes you away. It's like I don't matter anymore." I said still searching his eyes. I found it...I could still see it in his eyes...he still loves me. "Mi. I never meant to do that...it's just Jordan makes me so happy. When I'm with her everything is perfect." He exclaimed. His eyes clouded over and got distant and I instantly knew he was lying. "Nick can I ask you something?" Nick nodded and I took a breath. "Do you love me?" Nick looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course I do Mi. You're my best friend, that'll never change." He said and I shook my head. "NO! Nick DO YOU LOVE ME? AS IN YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME FOREVER!" I yelled and Nick took a step back hesitating. "N-no... I love Jordan." Lie number 2. I could still see it in his eyes he can't lie to me. "NICK WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT. WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO WANT TO BE WITH ME?" I asked upset. Nick glared back at me. "WHY DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!? HUH? WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU?" I looked at him searching his eyes for something that would tell me he didn't mean it. They were cold as he forced himself to hate me at that moment. "F-fine...if that's how you want it...then I'll leave you alone. Bye Nick" I said and walked off not even bothering to tell him we we're leaving the next morning and I was never coming back._**

_It must've been something sent me out of my head,  
With the words so radical,  
Not what i meant  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

_Yeah  
It's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, and it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around  
It must've been something sent me out of my head,  
With the words so radical,  
Not what i meant,  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left _

_**My eyes flew open as I shoved Nick off of me. I glared at him before talking, "How dare you think you can do something like that to me!" I half-yelled. Nick opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "WHAT KIND OF Stupid Idiot would do something like that huh? Don't you understand that I have better things to do than be with you all the time! I am so sick of you thinking you can do whatever you want to me whenever you want to do it! and another thing. Your kissing sucked!" I yelled without realizing what I said. I watched as Nick took in everything and his face fell when he realized what I was saying. He looked back up at me. "I'm sorry Miley, I didn't know you felt that way...I'll leave you alone now." he said before walking up to me and placing one small, sweet kiss to my lips again. He turned and walked away, but not before I saw the tears start rolling down his face. (AN: This is what just happened. Remember Miley's thinking about everything and regretting all of it.)**_

_Just me and these four walls again,  
Again, me and these four walls again_

I stood up and walked out of the abandoned store and continued my journey, only this time I wasn't going after Nick. I was going somewhere else. I walked through the park and looked at the swing set thinking about Amarillo and everything that's happened between me and Nick, replaying our recent scene in my head over and over. Everytime the memory started over the more the tears came, and everytime I replayed Nick's last words in my head they came harder and faster.

_"I'll leave you alone now," _Soon that was the only thing running through my mind. I quit thinking about the incident but I kept hearing those words.

_"I'll leave you alone now,"_

_"I'll leave you alone now,"_

_"I'll leave you alone now,"_ I couldn't take it anymore I walked to the bridge that stretched over the lake in the middle of the park and hoisted myself up on the ledge.

_"I'll leave you alone now," _I looked down not sure of what to do. Whenever I'm really upset I like to be high off the ground and at the moment the edge of the bridge was the highest place I could be without climbing a tree. Facing the water though, it was a lot higher than I can climb in most trees.

_"I'll leave you alone now," _I looked down at the water as the rain started to fall harder.

_"I'll leave you alone now,"_ I closed my eyes as the tears came faster.

_"I'll leave you alone now,"_ I heard one more time, but this time, it was my voice. I bent my knees to jump. Just as I pushed off with my feet something grabbed me roughly around my waist, knocking the air out of me and soon I felt my feet being placed back on the ground. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard Nick yell and I opened my eyes as the tears came faster if that's even possible. I looked down. "Nick..." I started, but when I looked back up he had turned and was walking away. I ran after him and grabbed his arm. "NICK I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT... I WAS ANGRY AND SURPRISED AND I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE WHAT I WAS SAYING!" I yelled above the rain. Nick looked down at me. "I forgive you Mi. Just please never attempt to do what you just attempted to do again." He said worriedly. and I gave him a slight smile. "Friends!?" I say walking forward and started to wrap my arms around his waist, but he stopped me. "I said I forgive you Miley. But that doesn't change what you said. Even if you didn't mean it you said it. I can't be friends with you because I want to be more than that. I'll ALWAYS want to be more than that, because I love you, babe." He said. Then he turned and walked away without even waiting for an answer. The tears started coming faster once again.

"I Love you too, sweetie." I said falling to the soaking wet grass in a hysteria.

* * *

**AN: What if I stopped there? It would be a good ending dont'cha think? haha I wouldn't do that to ya'll actually i've kinda started to get some ideas for later chapters, but I need ideas for fillers leading up to major events. If you have Ideas please tell me cause I WILL use it even if it's not right away. :) So I felt kinda emotional writing this not like in I wanna cry way but in a I wish I could talk to someone (A certain someone I might add) I care about right now way... u know? I only got 5 reviews from the last chapter, but i couldn't wait to post this... lets plz try harder with the reviews. 10 reviews?**

**Faith. Hope. Love.**


	10. Cake Batter Can Be A Good Thing!

***Miley's***

It's been two weeks since the incident and Nick hasn't said a word to me. After walking home that night and crying my eyes out to Selena, I realized I will never stop loving him and it hurts to watch him ignore me. I walked into school and over to our normal table sitting beside Jesse who gave me a quick hug and rested his arm around my shoulder. We've talked and decided we're better off being friends, best friends. I sighed and looked down at my feet as Selena took the seat across from me. "Miles, please cheer up. It's agony watching you be down like this." She whined. I shot her a sad smile before looking down again and she sighed as Jesse tightened his grip on me. "It's okay sweetie," he whispered in my ear. "you'll find someone worth something one day." I looked up at him. "But I already did! And I lost him because I had to be stupid and run away!" I cried. Jesse opened his mouth to speak but closed it when Joe came and sat down next to Selena. "Hey guys!" He said excitedly and we all gave him a smile, mine of course being fake. "Hey Miles, wanna come over and help me with my english project today?" Joe asked. I hesitated, "I-I don't know Joe..." I stuttered thinking about Nick. Joe pouted. "Come On Miley! You haven't been over in weeks! I wanna see my best friend! and I really really really need help on this project!" He whined and I gave in. "Fine." I muttered looking down and Joe cheered as the bell rang for class.

"Miles! We need to start getting supplies for your party! It's only a few days away!" Selena said and I inwardly groaned. I had forgotten to even plan anything. "Selly I haven't planned anything for it yet!" I exclaimed panicking. Selena grinned. "Done." I knew you were worked up about your lover coming back so I planned some things." She giggled and I shot her a playful glare. "Thanks I owe you."

"I know. That's why I get to make you over for your party Friday." I grinned. Leave it to Sel to make sure I look amazing. "Deal." I said as we walked into the class room. Selly and I sat down and continued talking about the party. She told me what she had planned for me and I listened as I watched everyone enter the room. "So I arranged for us to have a DJ and a dance floor placed in Ash's house so we can dance..." Selena continued as I watched him enter. I haven't looked at him since that day, it hurt to bad. But I just needed a glimpse. I guess he did too cause his eyes flickered towards me and we locked gazes. I stared deep into thise chocolate beauties and saw...hurt. He stared back into mine before his eyes changed to disappointment as he sat down in the desk next to mine, braking our gaze. It was then I realized Selena had stopped talking and was watching us intently. "Sorry. What were you saying?" Selena shook her head. "It's not important anymore. I'll come with you after school and we can all talk about the party then." She said and I noticed Nick lean slightly towards us trying to catch what we were saying. I turned in my desk and tried to listen as the teacher started her lecture. A few minutes later my phone buzzed signaling I had a text. I quickly pulled it out unlocking it before touching the screen to open the message.

_wat wuz tht btwn u and N a sec ago?- Worried bff _I quickly glanced at Nick before replying.

**_Idk...it was like something forced us to gaze into ea others eyes.- confused_ **I hit send and waited for Selly to reply. A minute later my phone buzzed.

_U still love him... It was the power of love that forced u 2.-- wants bff 2 b happy_

**_ur so full of it. Of course I still love him. but it won't change things.--doesn't know wat 2 do_**

_talk to him.-- trying to help_

**_I have. he walked away.--insanely in love._**

_well then try harder. invite him 2 the party.-- loves her bff_

**_good idea i just mite.--grateful to have bff like u. _**

I hit send and slid my phone back into my pocket and looked up. A moment later it buzzed again. I pulled it out and looked at the text before turning red with embarrassment. I slid the phone behind me to Selena with the text open so she could read it. A moment later I heard a gasp and apparently the teacher did too. "Ms. Gomez, would you like to explain to us what the problem is?" Selly shook her head quickly and the teacher shot her a look before going back to teaching. Nick chuckled next to me and I glared at him before snatching my phone back and replying to the message, but not before being forced to look at the last text once again.

**you know. If you don't want other people reading ur texts you should cover them up.-- guy ur insanely in love with**

_and if u weren't a nosy brat. I wouldn't have to worry about those things.-- girl you'll always love._

I looked over and watched as Nicks face flushed red as he read the text, his fingers smoothly ran over the keys before my phone buzzed again.

**I wouldn't have 2 b a nosy brat if someone would keep their phone away from my sight-- sucky kisser**

My face flushed red again as the flashback from a couple weeks ago came to mind.

_... i have nothing else to say.-- girl whose done crying over u._

**Babe. u always have something else to say.--luvs u too**

I glanced over at Nick questioningly as he looked forward smirking. I sighed and put my head on the desk where I stayed for the rest of the class period.

***Lunch***

When the lunch bell rang I bolted out the class to find Selly before she entered the cafe. I grabbed her arm just as she was about to step foot in the lunch room and dragged her outside. "Dang Miles. Just rip my arm off why don't ya!" she said rubbing her now sore arm. I shot her an apologetic smile before shoving my phone in her hand that contained the conversation me and Nick had earlier. She scrolled through the messages before letting out a long slow whistle. "Miles. You should be more careful." I blushed. "Do you know how awkward things are going to be now!? I mean they were awkward before but now it's going to be deadly!" I said panicking. Selena chuckled. "Miley, calm down. He obviously still loves you. It's hidden in all these messages." I looked at her. "But why can't he just forgive me and we could be together!" I cried and Selly shook her head. "Hun, sometimes forgiving is hard. He'll forgive you when the time is right, just let him have that time." I nodded knowing she's right and sighed. "Come on. Let's go back inside and eat." she said. "No. I don't want to go in there." I said sitting on the ground. Selena thought for a minutes before grabbing my bag and pulling out my keys. "Then let's ditch. We can have fun for the rest of the day. We're Seniors, It's not like any of the classes we're taking mean anything anyways!" She said and I grinned. "Let's Go!" I said as we ran towards my truck.

Two hours and seven shopping bags later, Selena and I entered my room and fell on my bed. "whew that was like hardcore shopping there!" I exclaimed. Selena nodded. "I'm hungry let's go make food!" I shook my head. "The workers are working on my kitched today, but we could go get food somewhere." Selena nodded understandingly. "Where shall we go?" We both silenced for a moment before shouting "PINKBERRY!" at the same time and laughing.

We arrived at Pinkberry and ordered before grabbing a table. "Sel. You have to come over to Joe's with me later. I can't be the only girl in that house with Nick there. It'll be weird, especially after what happened today!" I said and Selly chuckled. "Okay I'll come but only if I can stay at your place tonight. I hate going home to my empty house. My parent's are never home and I hate staying by myself." She said. "Aww... Sel Bel... you should've told me sooner! You could live with me if you want! I'm not going anywhere!" Selena smiled. "I just might take you up on that offer." She said giggling as we finished eating and headed to Joe's

***At The Jonas'***

Selly and I walked up the driveway and into the Jonas house, without knocking. "Joe!!" I yelled looking for him. We heard some stumbling and after a minute a big crash before some yelled "JOE!" I giggled and Selena looked at the staircase weirdly. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Joe to clean up whatever he broke. After about 5 minutes and a few "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" moments Joe came sprinting down the stairs three at a time. Don't ask me how only Joe could do something like that.

"Hey Joe, So what was it this time?" I asked as he sat in between me and Selly.

"Nick's glass cross you gave him for his thirteenth." He answered cooly and I giggled.

"So what do you need help on?" Selena asked before picking up the worksheet Joe brought down with him.

"EVERYTHING!" Joe said loudly. "I have to cook something stupid for this stupid english class that's so stupid and I hate." Selena giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I think we've learned that this is stupid." I said seriously and Joe nodded agreeingly before snatching the sheet from Selena and squinting his eyes at it. "So what are we supposed to help you cook?" I asked. Joe looked at me for a minute.

"a seven layer cake." I looked at him.

"and when is this due?" I asked skeptically and Joe blushed.

"Tomorrow." I glared at Joe.

"JOE! You should've been working on this for days not start today! Do you know how long it's going to take to make a seven layer cake?!" I asked and Joe nodded.

"That's why your going to stay over tonight!" he declared excitedly and I shot Selena a panicked look.

"Joe, I don't know..." I started.

"Pwease Miwey I weally need your help?" he asked using his baby voice.

"Fine." I said hesitantly. "But only if Selly stays to!" I said quickly afterwards looking at her. She nodded and we got to work on Joe's project.

***Two Hours Later***

Joe was lying on the floor covered in flour and Selena and I were cracking up. I slid to the ground holding my sides as Joe sat up. "That's NOT funny!" he said red with embarassment. I nodded "y-y-ye-yes-i-it-i-is!" I gasped between breaths. Closing my eyes to blink away the laughing tears. When I opened them Joe was standing over me threatingly. I looked up and saw what he had in mind. "No Joe better no--" but it was too late. Joe cracked the two eggs and the yolk fell on my head. He laughed and walked away as I grabbed the icing and threw squirted it on his butt without him knowing. Selena who had been watching the whole thing busted out laughing. She walked over the the counter and grabbed a plate before filling it with icing. Just as Joe squated to sit down she slid the plate between his rear and the chair and he sat in the gooey mess. "WHAT THE HECK!" Joe yelled standing up and looking at the pink mess all over his jeans. Selena and I continued laughing and before we knew it, we were having an all out food war.

"What is all the racket about?" Nick asked as he walked into the kitchen. Unfortunately for him he walked right inbetween me and Selly as I threw a big glob of cake batter at her and it hit Nick in the side of his face. I covered my mouth as he stood there trying to process what just happened. "Nick I'm so--" I started but Nick cut me off. "Whatever Miley. Just save it" he said as he walked out of the kitchen. I shot Selena and Joe a quick look before I ran after Nick. "Nick really I didn't mean to!" I said but he kept walking upstairs to his room. I followed. "Really Nick, you're going to be mad at me just because I accidentally hit you in the face with cake batter!" I half yelled angrily. At this point Nick had grabbed a towel and wiped his face off before turning to me. "You're right. That's a dumb reason to be upset isn't it." he replied stepping closer to me. I nodded not realising what he was planning to do. "Sorry about that. Truce?" he asked holding his arms out for a hug. I looked at him and stepped closer to give him a hug. As I wrapped my arms around his torso, something wet and slimy hit me in the face. I peeled the towel off my face and glared at Nick who just smirked at me. "really Nick? Really?" I asked turning and storming towards the door. Nick grabbed my hand before I could reach the handle and I smiled. "Miles, I'm sorry that was uncalled for. Please don't be mad okay?" I turned to face Nick, who still hasn't let go of my hand. "So. You had a right to be mad at me for two weeks. I can't be mad at you for five minutes?" I asked. Nick looked down. "Miley. I wasn't mad. I-I was confused and upset. I really miss hanging out with you and being able to talk to you. Can we please start over and be friends?" I shrugged. "Nick. We've started over before and it never works. We can't just be **Friends, **especially when we both want more than that." I said attempting to tug my hand from his. He tightened his grip. "Then let's be more. Come on Miley, we both know this is what we want, why is it so hard for us to be together?" he asked and I shrugged. "Because we're afraid of what could happen." I stated. Nick looked at me and I locked gazes with him telling him exactly what I knew we were both afraid of. "oh," he said pondering for a moment. "Well, I'm sick of being scared to fall in love." he said as he stepped closer to me leaning in looking deep in my eyes asking for permission. I leaned in more granting him permission and he continued. As his lips brushed mine, I pulled back. "Nick, I don't know if I want to do this." I said honestly leaning against the wall. Nick looked at me for a moment.

"Well then, I'll wait until you are sure." he said. I nodded and Nick grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug. He rested his head on top of mine and wrapped his arms around my waist as mine found their way around his neck. We stood there for a few minutes before Nick grabbed my hand, kissed my cheek and led me downstairs returning to Joe and Selena.

* * *

**AN: So... Good. Bad. Lemme know.**

**Reviews! I want 7! If I get more I might fill the next chapter with LOTS of drama instead of making you wait! :)**


End file.
